<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oak clockwork bird 橡木发条鸟 by Peeeepper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594131">Oak clockwork bird 橡木发条鸟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper'>Peeeepper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TwoSetViolin-RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>写得过于隐晦的一篇，写得很难过读起来应该不难过的故事。涉及虚构童年回忆。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oak clockwork bird 橡木发条鸟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>他有一段时间热衷于抓虫子吓Eddy，简直百发百中，无论虫子的品种尺寸Eddy都能在一秒之内吓到变形。Eddy也有真的被惹到生气过，那次他搞了只大蜘蛛放到Eddy的笔袋里，Eddy直接把笔袋从三楼的窗户扔了出去，之后一下午都拒绝和他说话。他后来倒也不吓Eddy了，倒不是因为怕Eddy不理他，Eddy才不会真的不理他，他只是无聊了，变着花样抓虫子也很累，而Eddy被吓到的反应每次都差不多多来几次也就没意思了。<br/>回想起来小时候Brett总是那个惹祸和支使别人惹祸的小孩。Eddy生着一副好欺负的脸，Brett甚至都不用费什么力气就能让Eddy百依百顺。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>橡木发条鸟<br/>
01<br/>
这是午后时分，最近是旅游淡季，又赶上工作日，这条街的纪念品商店都罕见的冷冷清清。店主靠在那把老藤条椅子上昏昏欲睡，阳光透过橱窗玻璃照进来，有一对人影正挡住了阳光照在他脸上，他坐起来一点，看到两个男人站在店门口。他们注视着展示的商品，似乎在犹豫要不要走进来。<br/>
店主站了起来拉开门:“进来吧。”他说，“一定会有你们感兴趣的东西。”他用带了点口音的英语说。那两个男人犹豫着走了进来，他打量他们。两个人都很年轻，都是亚裔面孔。一个个子高一些，礼貌的冲他笑笑，一个矮一些戴着眼镜，没有笑，只是径直跨进店里，高个子跟着他进来。他估计不准他们的年龄，亚洲人的年龄从来都不显示在脸上。矮个子的男人看起来是他们中做决定的那个，他走进店里四处看着，高个子跟着他的视线看，矮个子停下来低头看展柜里的手工饰品，高个子就停在他身后，眼神在矮个子和展柜之间来回摆动好像思考着矮个子喜欢哪个就立刻动手买下来。店主明白了他们的购买行为取决于矮个子，于是他开始猜测矮个子的喜好。他估量着这两个人的经济实力，他们的穿着乍一看很随意，就是普普通通的连帽衫和牛仔裤板鞋，除了那件连帽衫和板鞋都是古奇的，他看得出那是真货。看样子他们不会对廉价的仿制鼻烟壶和玛瑙手串感兴趣。“你们要不要看看老物件”<br/>
他带他们到店里面的房间，这里摆满了旧物。有还能动的纸带打字机，八音盒，角落里还放着一架巨大的留声机。两个男人惊呆了，好奇地四下张望着嘴巴下意识地张开。店主很得意，一般情况下亚洲的游客都对这些老物件无法抗拒，他有把握他们肯定会买点什么带回去的。“哇这还真是——丰富多彩”戴眼镜的男人惊叹道，他的英语很流畅听不出亚洲口音，说不定他是留学生。“Ray推荐我们过来这里，他说过这家店东西蛮有意思。”高个子回答道，他的澳洲口音很明显，看来他们俩都是澳洲二代移民。他们慢慢走动着仔细地查看各种各样的商品，偶尔还会读一读英文注释牌。<br/>
他摸不准他们的关系，一开始他觉得他们像是好朋友，但是现在他又觉得他们像是情侣。矮个子在一张桌子前面停了下来，桌子上放着一个小筐子，里面摆了几个发条玩具。矮个子小心地拿起一个发条小鸟“这个还能动么？”高个子走过去，拿起了筐子里的另一只鸟“当然可以，你可以拧几下放在桌子上它就能自己动啦。”店主说“这是我去年收来的，玩具厂只出过一批，我从一个贵族老妇人那买来的，快一百年了还能动。”矮个子男人拧了几下发条，小鸟在桌子上动了动腿向前滑稽地走了几步险些跑下桌子，高个子眼疾手快一把按住。“跑得还挺快”他笑着说。<br/>
“这两个一起买，多少钱？”高个子问，店主报了个高三倍的价格，矮个子看向高个子“你想要这个？”高个子耸耸肩“你挺喜欢它们，我也挺喜欢。”矮个子又拿起那只鸟看“我们怎么带回去？这东西很容易压坏。”高个子也拧了拧自己手里那只鸟的发条，让鸟在桌子上跑起来“我们可以放在琴盒里，和松香一起。”矮个子没话了。“我可以给你们打九折”店主摊手说。他可以确定他们肯定会买的。<br/>
02<br/>
布里斯班的夏天很长，也很吵，事实上是，有些过于吵了。这里植物太多，鸟也太多，它们大都有着漂亮的羽毛和穿透耳膜的尖利叫声。空气里总是有植物和泥土的味道，阳光让那些绿色茂盛得毫无节制，时不时再下上几场短暂又丰沛的雨，虫子就全冒了出来简直没完没了。Eddy怕虫子怕得要死，见到两米开外超过四条腿的生物能吓到字面意思上的跳起来。Brett亲眼见过Eddy因为一只落在头发上的小青虫上窜下跳大喊大叫生动形象地表现了人类遭遇恐惧时最真实的应激反应。他有一段时间热衷于抓虫子吓Eddy，简直百发百中，无论虫子的品种尺寸Eddy都能在一秒之内吓到变形。Eddy也有真的被惹到生气过，那次他搞了只大蜘蛛放到Eddy的笔袋里，Eddy直接把笔袋从三楼的窗户扔了出去，之后一下午都拒绝和他说话。他后来倒也不吓Eddy了，倒不是因为怕Eddy不理他，Eddy才不会真的不理他，他只是无聊了，变着花样抓虫子也很累，而Eddy被吓到的反应每次都差不多多来几次也就没意思了。<br/>
回想起来小时候Brett总是那个惹祸和支使别人惹祸的小孩。Eddy生着一副好欺负的脸，Brett甚至都不用费什么力气就能让Eddy百依百顺。<br/>
“嘘——不要出声，它要跑了”Brett蹲在树丛里捂着Eddy的嘴，Eddy轻微地挣扎了几下表示抗议，Brett还是不撒手，Eddy只是想说自己脚麻了而已。他们一起盯着那漂亮的蓝色小鸟看，鸟轻盈地在灌木细窄的枝条间跳跃，圆滚滚的身体和伶仃的脚灵活得不可思议。“把你的外套给我”Brett放开了捂住他嘴巴的手，比比划划地用口型说，Eddy险些坐到草地上，Brett一把按住他，生怕发出声音把鸟惊飞了。Eddy是不相信他们能捉到这机警的小精灵的，但还是老老实实听Brett的话乖乖地把身上的衬衫轻手轻脚地脱了下来，没办法，谁让Brett大他一岁，他想要和Brett一起玩就得听他的。Brett接过衬衫，缓缓地站起身子采取半蹲的姿势，一边轻轻展开衬衫用手臂和布料行成一个网子。鸟还是低头这里啄啄那里探探，全然意识不到将近的危险。Brett慢慢凑近，嘴唇专注地抿紧，Eddy跟着他一起屏住呼吸——Brett猛地扑上去，像个捕食的小豹子把衬衫按在草地上，鸟在布料里发出几声叽喳叫声，翅膀乱扑眼看着就要从袖子钻出去，Brett趴在草地上，四肢着地死死地压住衬衫的边缘，鸟的叫声时不时从领口窜出来，过了一会又弱下去。Brett收紧控制范围，Eddy赶快跑过去想要帮忙，他们把衣服团起来，Brett把衬衫和鸟拢成一团塞进Eddy怀里，鸟还在他的臂弯中微弱地挣动。<br/>
“快，我们回家去找个罐子装起来，别让它跑了！”Brett兴奋地说，脸颊红扑扑的，率先撒腿向家的方向跑去，Eddy抱着怀里的东西跟着他跑得上气不接下气，他们一路跑回Brett家，Brett搬出一个糖果罐子，Eddy小心翼翼地把一直捂紧的衬衫对着罐子口抖开，他们一齐把脸凑近透明的玻璃糖果罐——蓝色的鸟的尸体重重地落在残余着糖果香味的玻璃牢笼里。<br/>
死去的鸟安安静静的像是僵硬的物体，羽毛蓬乱，脚爪纠缠，眼睛直直地瞪着像是棕色的玻璃珠。Brett突然开始哭，那是一个孩子第一次见到死亡不知所措的哭喊，Eddy也跟着他哭，他抓住Brett掌心潮湿指尖冰冷的手，他哭是因为他们杀死了鸟，他们是共谋，鸟死了，这彻彻底底是他们的错。Brett哭得上气不接下气，手背揉得眼睛通红。Eddy想开口安慰他，最终只是提议把鸟埋起来。Eddy抱起装着鸟的玻璃棺材，Brett跟在他身后抽抽搭搭地继续哭，他们停在院子后面的树下，跪在地上用手挖出一个小小的墓穴。Eddy把鸟从罐子里倒出来，小心翼翼地捧起蓝色的尸体，鸟已经冷了，手指能够触得到赤裸裸的僵直与腐朽，那触感残余在他的掌心许久也未能消失殆尽，久到很多年以后，他还是能记得这双手曾经托着小小的一簇死亡。Brett跪在泥土里，看着他把鸟放进去，看着他用手指梳理几下弄乱的羽毛，最后为它合上眼睛。Brett看着他做这一切就止住不哭了，他们把土填回去，跪在那里盯着重新平整的土地。那里很快就会再长出绿色的植被，那里将会和周围的草地不再有任何区别。他们知道只有他们知道这里有什么不同，他们也知道这里其实根本没有什么不同。Eddy拿起包裹过鸟的尸体的衬衫穿回身上，率先走向屋子，Brett跟在他身后，Eddy自始自终没让他的手碰到死亡。<br/>
03<br/>
夏天的雨总是突如其来，一觉醒来就突然下得很大。Eddy从床上坐起来，昨晚忘了关窗，有不少雨落了进来，在窗台上积成一个小水洼。Eddy看见防虫网上停着几只鸟，灰扑扑的，最不起眼的小鸟，停成一排，尾巴垂在身后，它们总喜欢停成一排，Eddy想起它们停在电线上的样子，像是乐谱上圆滚滚的音符。他看着它们落下来，叽叽喳喳，又飞走，再落下来，最后只剩下一只。Eddy本想等到它也飞走，但是鸟只是来回动几下脑袋，申申翅膀再收回背后。Eddy走近窗边，他没有刻意放轻脚步，他想着就这样把它吓跑也好。鸟还是拒绝飞走，它甚至转过头来看他。Eddy发现它的一条腿受伤了，以一个不正常的角度弯折。他们隔着防虫网互相打量对方，这一次是装在笼子里的人类叹了口气。Eddy撑了把伞走出门，雨还是没有见小的样子凶猛地砸在伞上。Eddy接近鸟，伸出一只手去。鸟轻微地躲了一下，Eddy小心地拢住鸟淋湿的身体。温热的颤抖的生命在他的手掌里用那双湿润的眼睛看着他，Eddy把鸟带回屋子放在桌子上，鸟没有要飞走的样子只偶尔发出点咕噜声。Eddy认命地打开手机搜索鸟类喂食护理指南。<br/>
Brett来的时候雨已经停了，门铃响的时候鸟吓得跳了起来甚至挣扎着飞了半米又落到书架上。"这是什么情况？"Brett把奶茶放在桌子上，和书架上的鸟大眼瞪小眼。鸟往后缩了点，撞上后面摆着的落了一层薄灰的发条小鸟。他们后来还是在那家东欧旧货店买了纪念品，包括两只发条鸟。Brett的那只还在他的琴盒里和备用弦放在一起，他的这只就放在书架上，他只是觉得这里更适合它，他也可以时常看到它。鸟的身体是橡木雕刻的，上面的漆有些不太光亮了，尾巴还裂了一个小缝。活的鸟站在那假的鸟身旁疑惑地看着它，凑近那木头鸟轻轻啄了啄，又退开。"它能分清楚真的鸟和假的么？"Brett问，Eddy忘了去拿奶茶，他正忙着在谷歌地图上找能治疗鸟类的宠物医院。"大概吧"Eddy随口答到，琢磨着等下怎么把鸟带过去。<br/>
“你养麻雀？”医生推推眼镜问，Brett下意识地跟着医生也推了推眼镜。“厄，不行嘛？”Eddy被问得有点虚。“也不是，就是很少有人养这种不是什么品种的鸟”“它伤得有多严重？”Eddy看着纸箱里的鸟，他们翻了半天也找不到合适的容器只好给纸箱扎了几个洞把鸟放进去。“不严重，三五天就能好”医生动手处理伤口。回去的路上Eddy开车Brett坐在副驾驶上抱着叽叽喳喳的纸箱没再问什么。<br/>
鸟恢复得很快，甚至还在他们拍视频的时候入镜好几次。Eddy不知道从哪搞来一个仓鼠笼子把鸟安置进去，他们称呼鸟为“鸟”或者“它”，没有人提议给它起个名字。<br/>
一周以后鸟已经可以飞上书架顶了，Eddy问Brett明天有没有空，Brett说也没有必要跑去树林里。于是他们挑了下午最晴朗的时候。布里斯班的麻雀到处都是，他们只站在门口一抬头都能看到好几只。Brett看着他把笼子放在草地上打开笼门，鸟探探头走出来，犹犹豫豫地走几步。其他麻雀从他们头顶飞过，鸟扑棱扑棱翅膀，毫不犹豫地飞走了。<br/>
End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>加一点解释，有姑娘问到了顺便写一点：鸟死掉是三个故事里最重要的一个，我特别想要写这个童年部分，隐含着的意义就是两人一起犯下错误但是Eddy努力为了Brett承担后果并动摇了自己坚守的原则。这里通篇只有Eddy在为死去的鸟赎罪，他下意识保护Brett远离这一切，但是Brett虽然没有表现出来也没有忘了，这也是为什么后来会想要买发条小鸟，最后一个故事他们救活了一只鸟，也是另一种意义上的补偿吧。或者还有更隐晦的涵义，鸟代表的是一个隐喻，可以是他们的爱情。幼年时因为不懂抓的太紧太急着得到杀死了爱，中间长大了克制着维持着木头做成的假的替代品，后面终于坦诚治好了受伤的爱。（写得太隐晦了哈哈哈<br/>文里面很多彩蛋可以挖掘，也欢迎大家来找找看玩寻宝游戏（不，比如三只鸟的形态的对比，儿时的鸟羽毛艳丽非常漂亮，后来的木头鸟精致却由于时间的洗礼留下痕迹，最后治疗的是最平平无奇的麻雀，这也是很明显的关于爱情的一个隐喻了，还有他们没给麻雀起名字，因为麻雀注定是要离开的，最后你可以理解为他们终于赎罪了正视了感情在一起，也可以理解为没有名字的麻雀头也不回没有一丝犹豫地飞走了，他们最后也没有迈出这一步，止于友情。好了我废话完了大家食用愉快哈哈哈</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>